


Only A Dream

by RaggedRose



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: BDSM, Crossover, Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaggedRose/pseuds/RaggedRose
Summary: PWP. Crossover, Danger: UXB. Reed/m. (02/27/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to SueC for encouraging me to post this. Companion piece to "Flashback"â€”the sex scene between Reed and Sgt. James that didn't make the story.  


* * *

After the whisky was gone, Sergeant James threw himself across the bed. He was asleep almost immediately.

This time it was Malcolm who pushed him up against the door, Malcolm's greedy tongue invading his willing mouth. Malcolm's hand was at his throat, his fingers were possessive but gentle as he took what he wanted.

James gave himself up to it. He shivered as Reed's fingers dug into his soft flesh, then stroked along his jaw. His body came alive under them, never knowing what new sensation they would uncover next. All shame, all thought of consequences was obliterated in the pleasure that sang stronger through him with every touch. For once, Sergeant James was free.

In a life bounded by military discipline, his sexuality had always been the thing James kept under the tightest control, for it had the power to destroy him utterly. When it had proved impossible to give it up entirely, as one might a bad habit or a false friend, he had created a place for it completely separate from the Army. At first he had sought his own kind in parks and other public places. He soon found the hidden world of clubs and pubs where he might have found understanding as well as a way to quiet the urges that he could not banish, but he stayed clear of them. Discovery would mean the loss of his career and probably imprisonment and he would not throw away all that he had worked so hard for.

Strangely, right and wrong had very little to do with it. James knew it was wrong, and had learned to charm women and even to bed them. They did not have what he craved but they did establish a public persona for him. He had never bedded a fellow soldier and had never intended to. An officer was a possibility that had never crossed his mind until he met Lieutenant Ash. He thought the God he had revered since childhood was testing him at first. It wasn't so much to give up, after all. Mr. Ash was a good man and an officer worthy of his respect but the gulf of rank and class would protect him from any possibility of harm. All he had to do was behave as was customary. When he was alone the wanting was his to enjoy. He pictured every carnal act he would have shared with Mr. Ash as he stroked himself and he came to believe that it was his reward for having met temptation and bent it to his will.

When Mr. Reed had been attached to the Section he had done the same. Now he had two men to enjoy in secret. When Mr. Reed's time with them had come to a close, James knew he had passed yet another test, one even easier than the first. When Mr. Reed had sought out his company on his last night with the Section, James accepted. Their conversation strayed bit by bit beyond the bounds James lived within, no matter how he tried to turn it back to safer topics. Reed had not told him in so many words that he had had Mr. Ash, but James could not escape the conclusion. When Reed followed him out of the White Hart, James decided to take something in return for the loss of his comfortable arrangement with his God and his desires. Reed had enjoyed it at first. For James it had been something transcendent. He hadn't cared whether it was right or wrong. He'd deal with that later. One thought fully formed had brought with it a host of others though, and they fluttered between James and his pleasure.

The bounds did not exist in this room. James had forgotten that. He tried to bring them in, but he found another revelation. Reed had freed himself from them. His words had left Sergeant James's carefully constructed world outwardly intact, but inwardly in ruins. When he was alone again there was nothing for it but the whisky bottle.

Reed lay in its depths. His hands played over James's skin, tore his uniform away. He took control in a way James had never known with a lover. Was it Reed, or was it the fact that he was an officer? As the thoughts threatened to blind him again James opened his eyes and stared into Reed's. The hand moved on his throat again and James bent his head back, baring it to the tracing of those gentle fingers. They were both nude now, though James had no idea how it had happened. The insight reassured him. Such things only occurred in dreams. He could do as he pleased in dreams.

Reed's mouth moved lower. He traced a wet trail across James's collarbone, then sucked in a mouthful of flesh where neck met shoulder. James gasped as the sensation flashed through him. The hand at his throat tightened again, taking him higher. The wet mouth flicked a nipple, then danced over the hollow at the base of his throat. Reed's other arm slid around the small of his back as he slipped lower, mouthing the nipple more firmly this time before continuing down.

James felt his knees begin to buckle. The masterful hands guided him to the floor and bent him to the position they chose. Then Reed's firm body was pressed against his. James crushed the smaller man to his chest. Passion seemed to drip from Reed's fingers, to flow over the places where their skin met. He felt Reed's erection grind into his thigh and he wrapped his leg around Reed's, pressing them closer together. The sharp, needy sound that burst from Reed jolted down his spine and lodged in his groin. They were moving together now, their hard cocks bumping against each other. Waves of passion drove James ever higher.

Reed slid back, breaking the contact between their genitals.

"What—"

"Sssh," Reed said. "I'm not in any hurry, are you?" He put a hand under James's head and buried his fingers in soft hair. His leg twined around James's and that hard cock ground again into his thigh.

James whimpered as Reed's other hand slid over his stomach and between his legs. Never stopping, it roamed over his body, trailing overwhelming pleasure behind it. As James's hand reached for his swollen prick, Reed grabbed it and brought it to his lips. A warm, wet tongue swirled over his fingers, then sucked one inside paradise. It was almost as if those lips had fastened themselves over his cock. He arched back with a deep moan. Again, he reached for himself.

"You _are_ in a hurry." Reed's voice was deep and teasing. "Can't have that." He took both of James's hands in his and pinned them to the floor above his head. James felt his body exposed to Reed's touch and reveled in the sensation. He felt Reed sit on his chest, pinning him further. Reed's scrotum rubbed softly against James's belly and he wished Reed would slide lower.

Instead, James felt something wind itself around one wrist, then the other. He tried to lift his bound wrists. Pleasure shot through him as he realized he couldn't. He lay there, his arms stretched above his head and made fast to something James couldn't see. He felt hands around his waist, pulling his arms taut. The delicious feeling of helplessness intensified. Reed was pressed against his side again and his hand was spreading warmth along James's taut side. His head dipped to James's chest, and pain/pleasure flashed through his nipple as Reed bit down hard. James yelped.

Reed's palm was instantly flattened against the abused flesh and James arched into the touch. "Did that hurt?" Reed's tone dripped sex and control. James could do no more than shake his head. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth he would howl his pleasure.

"I think it did," Reed said. "And I think you enjoyed it. Shall we see?" Sensation flashed through the other nipple. This time, James's mouth opened wide as he moaned his pleasure. Reed's warm tongue slid into the welcoming cavern. It tasted every fold of flesh. James arched into it, and their tongues met and danced wetly. Reed's cock was hard against James's side now as Reed rubbed himself on warm flesh. His free hand circled James's cock and pressed hard on the sensitive flesh between scrotum and anus. A finger flicked across the opening and traced a line of fire up James's shaft.

James pulled at his bonds. He needed to touch himself and he groaned in frustration as he was thwarted. He felt Reed slide away and then hands closed around his ankles, pulling his body taut again. He felt his legs spread, then first one ankle, then the other were bound. He lay there helplessly, feeling the cold air explore his inner thighs. He felt warm breath tickle his exposed scrotum. He clamped his mouth shut, strangling the sounds that tried to escape. The warm breath was followed by a wet tongue. He moaned as first one testicle, then the other, was sucked inside Reed's mouth. Warm hands clamped over his inner thighs, kneading the flesh only inches from his genitals.

"Ohhh..." Somehow James kept the words that wanted to follow inside. It would take more than that to make him plead for the release he desperately needed. The thumbs traced along his perineum and circled his entrance. He gasped as one pressed firmly against it. Reed wiggled down and James grunted, the air forced from him as he felt Reed's tongue push against his entrance. It undulated against it, then stiffened and slowly pushed its way inside.

James couldn't move. He wanted to spread his legs further, if that were possible. He wanted to open himself completely to that soft invader that was slowly forcing its way inside him. He could hear his breath coming in harsh gasps, all control stripped from him with his uniform. He welcomed it. Reed's tongue was deep within him now and it moved wantonly in ways no cock or finger could ever match. His sphincter fluttered against it and it moved even deeper as his muscles relaxed, then tightened as they were stroked. The tongue stiffened now and began to thrust in and out. James saw stars as pleasure rolled through him. It was more than he could bear, yet it wasn't enough. He wanted to be filled with something hard and thick. He couldn't speak though. The tongue had loosened a wellspring inside him and inarticulate gasps and cries flowed from his lips.

Slowly, Reed's tongue withdrew. James moaned, feeling bereft. He opened his eyes to the sight of Reed kneeling between his legs. His hips were thrust forward and his eyes were closed as he rubbed his glistening cock. It was dripping with oil as Reed took his hands from it, his breath catching in his throat. For a moment, James thought Reed would climax right there. He gained control though, and slowly ran oily hands up and down James's legs. He bent over each ankle and James felt the bonds fall away.

"Shall I untie your arms too, or leave them the way they are?" Reed's words were musing, not really addressed to James at all. He ran his eyes up and down as his hands had traced the flesh before, then rose and went to the bed. He brought the pillows back with him. "Raise your arse," Reed ordered.

James did so. He had regained at least enough control to keep silent. He knew it was an illusion. Reed could shatter it with a touch, and probably would. At Reed's prompting, he settled himself against the pillows. He was arched away from the floor now, his body open and aching for Reed's touch. Reed knelt between his legs. Possessively, his hands kneaded thighs that spread wide at his touch. They quivered as Reed ran one finger slowly from knee to scrotum and over the soft sac. It traveled slowly up the underside of James's shaft. Reed watched it jump reflexively, then did it again.

"Please..." James had known it would come to this. His resolve had been merely an exercise, a test to see how Reed would breach his defenses.

"Please? I like that." Reed leaned forward and pushed the heels of his hands up James's chest, stretching like a cat. James watched muscles ripple under smooth skin as Reed kept his weight off his captive. The hands circled back to grab James's hips. Again his balls were engulfed in wet heat, then the tongue stroked back to his anus again. Swiftly it pushed inside as far as it could go, wrenching a cry from him. It withdrew, and teeth nipped where thigh joined the round globe of his ass. He licked up the fold, barely missing the hard cock. Slick fingers pushed against him. By now James was relaxed and open, his sphincter pulling the fingers inside greedily. Their twin gasps hung in the air. Reed's fingers danced inside James as he oiled the trembling passage.

Reed rose up on his knees and positioned the head of his dripping cock against the entrance to James's body. He took James's waist in his slick hands and slowly pulled him back until his balls rested against the hot flesh.

James felt his body stretched further as he was penetrated. He was helpless, exposed to anything Reed wanted to do to him. He wanted it all. He felt Reed's cock in his ass, in his fingertips, down to his toes and still he wanted more. There was no pain at all, only pleasure that sang through every nerve in his body. He stretched further as he tried to press himself even farther onto the hard flesh that filled him.

Reed held James's hips still and closed his eyes as he fought for control. James's tight passage quivered around him. It held him fast one moment, then loosened the next before gripping him tightly again. He rocked back slowly and looked down, watching himself as he slid out of James's body. He thrust back in as slowly. Once, twice more he did this, watching James body quiver as it was stretched between the ringbolt in the floor and his hands holding those slim hips fast. He knew he wouldn't last long, but he fought the spreading ecstasy for as long as he could. In the end he was slamming himself into James's body, their groans and cries filling the room. He felt himself float higher and higher on the wave building in his body. The harder he tried to clamp down on it, the bigger it grew until it crashed over him and through him and he came, spurting over and over into James's ass. He thrust forward and held on for dear life as the ecstasy rolled through his body.

When he could think again he was still on his knees. His body was curved forward over James and his still hard cock was buried in that welcoming passage. As he pulled himself back, intending to keep going as long as his body would allow, he shuddered as his cock, now hypersensitive in the wake of his orgasm, shot bolts of electricity through him. His breath came in short gasps as he pulled out and collapsed beside James.

It was some minutes before either of them could speak. James was still rock hard. He could feel the pleasure coiled in his belly, ready for release. He wanted it, but as he listened to Reed's postorgasmic gasps and felt his arms stretched taut over his head he gave himself to the sensations running through him. His ass was still sparking pleasure through him with every movement and his cock lay heavy against his belly. He pulled his legs under him and rocked back and forth to feel it rub against him. He pulled at the ropes binding his wrists and decided that if he had to, he could probably get out of them now that his feet were no longer tied. He was almost desperate enough to do so. His prick ached to be touched, hard and firm. All he could do in this position was tease himself.

Reed roused himself and freed James's hands. He pulled the other man to him, needing to feel flesh against flesh. James's unsatisfied flesh stabbed into his belly. Reed pushed James over onto his back again. He gathered James to him as he covered his upper body in wet openmouthed kisses. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and surrounded it with wet softness before moving lower. He gently squeezed James's balls as he kissed the taut belly before slowly sliding his mouth over the much-neglected cock. James's hands tangled in his short hair and he could feel the other man trying not to thrust deep into his mouth. Reed wrapped his fist around the base of it and sucked the rest as hard and deep into his mouth as he could. With a cry, James's hips jerked and Reed's mouth was flooded with his seed. He let it slide out over his hand and rubbed it gently over the slowly softening member. James was gasping out what might have been words mixed with high whimpers of ecstasy. His body began to shake as Reed's hand on his cock passed through pleasure and hung on the edge of pain.

Reed let go and wrapped his arms around James. In the aftermath of pleasure, the solid feel of flesh against flesh was a quiet ecstasy, one that brought them both down to earth again as they lay in each others' arms.

In a quiet room, a soldier lay alone in an empty bed as the sky lightened.


End file.
